homeworksfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Saphira3
Welcome! Hi welcome to my(Saphira3)talk page! That would be more efficient. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:55, 12 May 2009 (UTC)User talk:Mattkenn3 I'm back. About bureaucracy, you are a bureaucrat on this wiki. You have all of those rights. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, what kind of plans. Such as, site expansion. We need to add some articles, get some users, and make this place start looking like an actual wiki. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC) New Username Just because you are on a different computer doesn't mean that you create a new account. Keep the old one and log in with the same name and password. Don't create an alternative account. Certainly don't use it. It is against the sockpuppetry policy. Although this wiki doesn't have one writen yet, it's pretty standard across all wikis. You can only have one account. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:15, 15 May 2009 (UTC) talk/plans Yes, we should be getting some new users soon. But, I want to have this wiki cleaned up before they arrive. Let's try to have the Main Page set up neatly and have at least a few policies before they get here. Ready? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 15:23, 16 May 2009 (UTC) This wiki I saw your post in Catherine's Talk page and I'd like to help this wiki, what is it about?UberMew 14:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Links That's fine. As for the links, we don't need any external links for now. What we do need, though is some good policies and community pages to be created. The links are supposed to be internal, as in articles and policy pages. I'll try to get a logo created. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Hold on the policy creating. I'm doing that right now. I already have it half way done. Check it out when I'm done. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:23, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Honestly, I would prefer to keep that confidential. You understand? :) [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:26, 18 May 2009 (UTC) talk/plans Right now, I'm working on a policy for sockpuppetry and alternate accounts. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:33, 18 May 2009 (UTC) See Homework Wiki:Policy/Sockpuppetry. What do you think? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:46, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Sure. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:51, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I liked this wiki's idea. And I'm gunna help it :) I have experience as sysop because I was oneUberMew 01:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) we should put pics in this wikiUberMew 02:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Look at the new welcome template :) http://homeworks.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Welcome UberMew 02:11, 18 May 2009 (UTC) hmmm... Videos of what? funny videos? :D UberMew 02:14, 18 May 2009 (UTC) thx :D I was looking for more videos UberMew 02:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC) yes i want 2 be ur friend :D and i didn't see Mattken3 UberMew 02:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) this what im confused: what kind of pages we do here? ??? UberMew 02:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) hello? did u liek the videos?UberMew 03:06, 18 May 2009 (UTC) can u make a page first so I can see how do I do it?UberMew 03:06, 18 May 2009 (UTC) what do i post in Talk to others? fun stuff, randomness, etc? UberMew 03:21, 18 May 2009 (UTC) uber mew z bak i'm back (((: UberMew 23:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Pages for deletion I'm not trying to sound mean or put down your ideas. But, those pages should not be used as main space articles. If you really want to keep them, you should move them to your user name space and delete the redirect. Do you understand? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:15, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I will edit here all I can. I still have school, work, ect. As for the page deleting, only you can delete them. You, as the current bureaucrat, have those abilities. I'll tell UberMew about why they were deleted. I'll mark the pages that you should delete. Okay? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:23, 20 May 2009 (UTC) There's no guarantee. I'll come on when I can. By the way, your 4:00 is different from mine. In what time zone or area of the world do you live? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:26, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I'm in LA, Central time zone. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:28, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Rowland Heights? What? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:31, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Help Why do you need my help? And may I ask, what is this wikia about, anyway?Fairfieldfencer FFF 08:45, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Reply Hey, this is General5 7 from the Inheritance wiki. This place needs a lot of work, so I'll be on and off. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. --General5 7 00:56, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Could you begin deleting the articles at Category:Candidates for Deletion? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:05, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Hi. Hi, I'm here. What's up?--Akamia(Talk)( ) 23:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! Okay! See you later!--Shadow34 23:39, 23 May 2009 (UTC)Shadow34 SLJCOAAATR ' Sooooo.....''What is this Wiki for? 'SLJCOAAATR ' 00:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Well I'm a random idiot. I have no place in teaching. Sorry. 'SLJCOAAATR ' 01:03, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm fine with talking here. Just don't expect me to help with school work. :P As for Wiki formatting, I'd be happy to help with that. 'SLJCOAAATR ' 02:58, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Policy What do you think about Homework Wiki:Policy? [[User:Mattkenn3|'''Mattkenn3]] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:39, 25 May 2009 (UTC) science projects i know i know i cant spell vary well, anyways i added a new science project on the artacle, if could go fix some spelling mastakes--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) 00:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I'm back Hey Elvia, I'm back from my trip. I'm ready to start working again. Let me know what we need. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:57, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Completely understandable. My Summer schedule is just as crazy. Oh, just to let you know, I work on Mondays and Fridays so, don't expect me to be active on these days. Also, I go on many trips, for business, clubs, associations, family, and the occasional recreational trip. When I leave on one of these trips, I will post a notice on my userpage and will give the dates I will be gone and the date on which I return. I will also be putting on an online/offline tab to my page, to allow other users to know when I am on or off Wikia. This way, you will never have to wonder if I am here or not. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:57, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Yup, good deal. Are you ready to get some work done here? I have just written up three new policies, they are monsters. One is an image policy, another is a Userpage Content policy, and one is the Manual of Style. Tell me if you have any suggestions or if you have any more policy ideas. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:08, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Just stopped by to say "hi". Nice wiki! Have you seen mine? (www.marioluigi.wikia.com)--Gorge the Hawk 20:45, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Shadow34 Hey It's been a while. I'm glad to hear from you. I'll come back. I hope to see you around. :) --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC)